1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a footrest apparatus for use in the back seat of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional example of a footrest apparatus of this kind has already been disclosed, for instance, in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 60-87828. In this disclosed apparatus, a portion of the seat back of a front seat is reclined rearward to form a footrest for the passenger seated in the back seat. A problem encountered with this arrangement is that when the footrest is lowered from the seat back accommodating it, the feet of the passenger seated in the back seat become an obstruction and must be raised. Also, there is the danger that the feet of this passenger may be pinned under the footrest since the latter is lowered from above the feet. Another drawback in terms of practicality is that it is difficult to freely set the footrest at any desired position to conform to the physical build or attitude of the passenger.
An apparatus described in Japanese Utility Model Publication (KOKOKU) No. 61-24424 is so adapted that a footrest accommodated in the seat back of a front seat by a link mechanism is made to project toward the back seat. Though this apparatus is capable of being adjusted to set at either of two positions, there is still a problem that the positions of this projecting footrest are limited and it is difficult for this apparatus to hold the passenger's feet at a comfortable position.
Thus, in the two prior-art arrangements described above, both footrests are secured to the seat back of the front seat and therefore the positions of the footrests are influenced greatly by the position of the front seat. As a result, several comfortable positions for the passenger using the footrest cannot readily be assured.